


军刀（完结）

by ElaineLA



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	军刀（完结）

“军刀先生，我洗碗的时候不要站在我后面，这样有点瘆人。”

把洗干净的盘子在架上搁好，Krist往面前的窗户上瞄了一眼。“军刀”傻愣愣的样子让他无可奈何地叹了口气。

“过来帮忙。”

“军刀”僵僵地抬腿走过来站到他旁边，他湿漉漉的手指了一下菜刀，“军刀”就训练有素地拿起刀抽出案板在灶台上摆好开始剁。

“等等等等等等……我还没有放菜……”

于是“军刀”手中的刀停在了半空。Krist把菜丢上去，说“可以了”，“军刀”立即开始工作，咚咚咚咚砍得案板惨叫不止。

Krist听着就烦，往“军刀”硬邦邦的肩膀上推了一把，“军刀”纹丝不动，他自己的手倒是红了一片：“让你轻点轻点！说了多少回了？怎么这么蠢呢？”

“军刀”提着刀，身体跟着Krist的来回踱步而原地转动，Krist塞给他什么他就乖乖接过去甩案板上，反正也不切，暗戳戳赌气似的“罢工”。

Krist：“你干嘛？造反啊？”

“军刀”喉咙里发出“嗬嗬嗬”的声音。

他刚刚来的时候还没有这么傻里傻气，Krist想。第一次见面，“军刀”的大脑还没有完全衰竭，潜意识里的礼貌尚在，进门时居然双手合十对他行了个礼。

“坐吧。”他说。

“哎这可不行！”把“军刀”带来的男子慌忙牵住锁链，“军刀”来不及收住脚步，整个人踉踉跄跄往前跌倒。

Krist把丧尸接住了。双手触碰丧尸的双臂，他和“军刀”的脸离得很近，近得那股洗不掉的腐臭熏得他眼泪瞬间夺眶而出。

“这这这……”

丧尸“嗬嗬嗬”叫着，声音很大，震得他耳膜发痛。丧尸挣脱他的手向后退了一大截。

Krist垂下眼看着自己的手，然后十指张开举到丧尸面前：“不脏。”

“是……是不脏，我们公司已经给他做了各方面的清理了，但是他还是有一定攻击力的呀，在他对您放松警惕之前，您可要把这个链子锁好咯。”

Krist看向男子手中叮当响的铁链，再看看那具丧尸。丧尸低着头，肩膀趿拉。

“我觉得这位先生，之前应该是一个体面人吧，”Krist缓缓道，“他有自己的分寸，和别的丧尸不一样。”

“我也觉得他不一样。”

“是吧，”同桌女孩激动地拍着大腿，“Singto一直鹤立鸡群呐。”

Krist抿着嘴看课桌角上的那簇阳光，阳光里过了几个人影，被分割成块状。教室里的人几乎都要挤到前排，在Singto“保护海洋生物联合请愿签名”的号召中留下龙飞凤舞的字迹。

“明明跟我们差不多大，却已经做了这么多有意义的事，这叫什么，改造世界？诶Krist你去不去签名？”

他在同桌兴奋的喋喋不休里忐忑得手心冒出了汗。他眼瞧着一个又一个同学从Singto手里接过笔，Singto表情严肃地拍拍他们的肩。他们都不觉得这个动作有什么，但对于他，这是梦想已久近在眼前却不敢接受的恩赐。

“呃，我……”

队伍里最后一个同学签完了把笔递给Singto，Singto没有看教室后排其他人——Krist知道，Singto不会在意所有人的看法，不屑于扭转所有人的态度——他手中的签字笔被放回文件袋，和请愿书一起封好。

他是那样心知肚明地失望下去，把自己骂了千百回。

“他真的与众不同啊……”同桌感叹道。

“我看是自恃清高吧！”坐在后面的人突然插嘴，语调里都是不满，“这是慈善诶妹妹！他以为讲几句话就完事了？一次动员怎么够？请愿不是小事，要说服大家就要晓之以情动之以理！你看他脸臭的！不知道的还以为我们签的是高利贷合同！”

“哎你什么意思啊！”同桌那个急性子已经听不下去了。

“难道不是吗？你见过哪一个做思想工作的人高高在上？他不就是觉得自己高人一等？刚才我没上去签名他正眼都没给我一个，怎么，我就是不签，不签就廉价吗？！”

“你这叫作嫉妒，”同桌一把挡开Krist阻拦的手气哄哄道，“Singto比你优秀多了，学习比你好社会实践还比你丰富，你就拿人家的性格说三道四！”

“是么，”那人抱着手臂嗤笑一声，“如果我嫉妒，那你同桌算什么？他也没有上去签名啊。刚才你要跟我吵，他还不让呢。”

Krist猝不及防被提及，立刻张口结舌。

“说呀你！你不是觉得Singto很厉害吗！”

“哟——‘很厉害’，这么说来Krist你喜欢男人啊！”那人见缝插针地起哄，左右两边的男生纷纷看了过来。他们表情都奇异得让Krist无所适从。

“原来是这样……”

“就说怎么Singto一来他就变得怪怪的……说一些奇奇怪怪的话……”

“好变态啊……居然喜欢男生吗……”

“那Singto不会也是……哈哈哈哈哈！”

同桌女孩喊叫着“别吵了”，伸手过来拉扯他的袖子：“Krist？他们在诬蔑你和Singto！别跟哑巴一样，快点说点什么！”她转头大力拍打桌子想制止越来越大的嘘声，脸涨得通红，“Krist和Singto才不是变态！他们很正常！别说了！”

……后面的争吵他已经记不得了，也许这么多年来他都极力回避着什么——难以启齿的承认、屈服于人多势众的怯懦、极度卑微的暗恋。

他只记得这次的冲突闹得很大，自己被推倒在地上，头磕到桌角撞出了青紫，几个男生死死抓着同桌的手臂，其他人上来给了他一脚又一脚。所有人都在往上攀登，总有不少人对自己头上的佼佼者心怀不轨，Singto就是他们头顶矫健的人，他们不顾一切地伸出手，想把他往深渊拉。而Krist此刻是Singto的同谋，也要接受他们的惩罚。

——不是“也”，是“更”。他们只能惩罚Krist。

他迷迷糊糊听见一些女生的尖叫，然后他被人扶起来。那人的嗓音很好听，对他说“抱歉”。

“你看你啊，越来越不客气了。”

“军刀”不明所以地歪了歪头。

Krist抹了一把眼睛：“没事。”他用胳膊肘把“军刀”往一旁推了推，自己拿过菜刀开始切。他的力气自然是不如“军刀”的，还切得七拐八歪，把“军刀”急得“嗬嗬嗬”叫。

“你知道你这个声音特别像嘲笑我吗？”他低声说，“别笑。你没回来之前我都习惯一个人生活了，你一回来我全部乱套。”

他情绪明显低落，“军刀”只剩几条视神经的眼窝跟着他落刀的动作转了转，在他一刀要砍到自己手指的时候迅速抓住了他握刀的手腕，铁钳一样让他瞬间痛叫出声。  
“还疼么。”Singto给他贴了最后一块纱布，在他耳边轻轻问。

“不……谢谢。”Krist自己都听不见自己的回答，他的手在沾血的校服上揪扯，校服一角皱皱巴巴。

“你……你还是不要在这里了，”好半天他才鼓起勇气说话说得大声点，“他们……会说很难听的话。呃，我不是嫌弃你，只是……呃，我会影响到你。”

Singto后退，坐在他对面，脸上看不出什么情绪：“你只是怕我影响到你罢了。”

这话太直接，也太伤人。Krist觉得脸颊一痛，眼眶差点又要湿润起来。

“你有什么好怕的呢，你又不是同性恋，只是和很多人一样觉得我特别，觉得我因为特别得到了很多东西，所以才刻意模仿我，想在我之后成为受人关注的人。”

“我没有……”

“你没有？”Singto笑了，“那我真的要感谢你了，冒着被骂神经病的危险说那些用词句式都特别像我的话。”

“如果我说错了我道歉，不过如果我说的是事实你也不用有什么心理负担，”Singto错开目光，“回到跟我捆绑的问题。我不是同性恋，你也不是，所以没必要在意别人的诽谤。”

Krist费了好大劲才把哭腔压回去：“可他们骂的很难听。”

“所以你的同桌小女孩就要骂回去吗？跟傻逼讲道理结果只有一个，那就是变成毫无形象毫无尊严的傻逼。”

Singto用清水冲洗了几遍自己的手，拿过纸巾仔仔细细擦了手然后把纸团丢进垃圾桶。他居高临下地站在Krist面前，Krist抬头看着他挺拔的身躯。

“我是什么样的无需任何人证明，真正的佼佼者走到哪里都终将被人尊敬。我不会蹚恶意评论的浑水，不会因为面临什么样的境遇而丧失判断力、自信心还有人性中的善。我永远都会体体面面。”

Singto凝视着他，许久说道：

“明白了吗？和我一样独一无二的Krist先生。”

“我明白的，丧尸先生。”

“你有自己的分寸，和别的丧尸不一样。”

他亲眼看着丧尸几乎空荡的眼眶缓缓与他双眼对上。丧尸的背挺直了。

“既然如此，那……”推销员把锁链递上，“您好自为之吧。”

他没有去接，而是对丧尸说：“请您帮我拿过来。麻烦了。”

丧尸犹豫了一下，在推销员惊讶的注视中慢吞吞把锁链还有钥匙抓到满是伤痕的手里，一步一步靠近Krist，最后摊开手。锁链钥匙躺在他手心。

“谢谢您，以后就拜托您了。”

“诶，您以后不用跟他这么客气……他慢慢就会全部丧失掉全部意识，到时候就任您……”

“请你闭嘴。”Krist说着，温热的手覆上丧尸的手。他眼睛眨也不眨地望着丧尸的眼眶，丧尸也静静地站着，手指微微屈起，像是不动声色的回应。

“你看啊，以前你还是会收敛力气的，现在我的手要被你抓成猪蹄了。”

“军刀”一下子放开他，他的手直接打在案板上，这下更痛了。

 

也许是感觉自己过分了，晚饭过后“军刀”格外听话，走动速度明显加快，他叫一声“军刀”就瞬移到身旁。

“我明天要上战争史，会讲到一点诗歌……但是今天眼睛有点疼，所以你等会给我一首首地念，念快点，我筛选好的来讲，”他把一本《战斗民族的钢铁意志》塞到“军刀”手里，“语气铿锵一点。你的声带应该没有完全退化，只是一天到晚嗬嗬嗬而已。”

“军刀”的大手艰难地翻开书。

“放心大胆地念，你没问题的。”

他继续仰头在书架上翻找，“军刀”那沙哑粗壮的低吼突然在他耳边炸开：“我想起我那为数不多的挚友……”

“我想起我那为数不多的挚友，现在我的身边没有他们。我看到前方草堆里有什么升起、交杂，扑朔迷离地忽闪、忽闪。这些萤火虫既真实又是幻影，好像即刻消失，又重新出现。”

“这首诗叫什么名？”

“啊？”Krist仓皇摘掉耳机，眼睛瞧着Singto的笔尖，“《你像撩拨静夜的信号》。”

Singto的笔尖点了一下纸，马上恢复流畅：“不错，我想在晚会上朗诵这首。你再往后读给我听听。”

“我闭上眼，接收附上眼睑的它们，就像接收从童年来的暗喻，这些撩拨静夜的信号。”

Krist伸出去拿书的手臂僵在了半空中，猛地扭头去看“军刀”。

“看我干嘛，”Singto闭着眼，化妆师的小刷子在他脸上挠啊挠，“你现在应该去观众席坐好。”

Krist被发现，局促地想要走开，Singto又开口了：“撩拨静夜的信号，下一句是什么？”

“我曾捕捉它们装进纸灯笼里……”

Singto的声音在这一句放得很轻，他双手捧在胸前，像呵护着发光的虫儿飞。

Krist没有抢到好座位，在靠近后门的位置困难地探头往舞台上瞧。他满心紧张，瞳孔里盛着银色的光。

这似乎就是我一生全部的愉悦。

他无声地与台上的Singto同时说出下一句，Singto似乎进入了情境，目光定定地望过来，穿过人群来到他身前。

“这就是你还活着的时候我全部的愉悦，”Krist说，手抚上“军刀”的脸颊，“可你不知道。”

“还有，”Krist笑了，“我现在确定了，Singto，你识别文字的脑功能已经坏死了。”

他叫出这个名字的刹那，丧尸突然动了，一把推开Krist，飞快地跑出房间。Krist好半天才从地上站起来，一瘸一拐地叫着“军刀”，可“军刀”终究不再是人类，风一样刮出了家。Krist拼命在后面追着，一路碰倒了无数家具。砰砰砰，都是重物落地的响动。

“不好意思……Singto！真的对不起！”

在那个楼梯间他迎面和Singto撞上，两个人手里的本子书全部撒了。他慌忙蹲下来捡，没想到Singto也冒冒失失，两个人头碰到了一块。

“哎哟！”

“抱歉。”Singto沉声道。

这次的意外事件他没有放在心上——除了躺在床上反复想头碰到头的痛感之外——他把自己捡起来的本子胡乱抱着塞到了家里一个柜子上就再也没有管过。

此刻因为他的狂奔，那柜子倒了，本子哗啦啦倾泻出来。

他无心去看，脚踩在一个背面朝上的本子上。

 

“您先别急……”

“我找不到他我真的找不到他，”Krist发抖着站在街上，攥着手机冲电话那头大吼大叫，“他不会袭击别人的但是别人会袭击他！”

“您把锁链打开了？！”

Krist噎住，眼泪就这样掉了下来。一掠而过的车灯把他撕裂，他摇摇晃晃，快要倒下。

“……他是Singto啊，”他断断续续地说，“Singto从来没想过要留在我身边。”

“有什么事吗？”

Krist张着嘴呆了一会，指尖在那张《菩提雅交换生名单》上无意识地滑动：“……我就是想告诉你一些事情，呃……”

“为什么突然说这些，”Singto打断他，“我赶时间上飞机，请你快点。”

我喜欢你。

请你留下。

Krist的回答快要冲出喉咙。那个“我”字让他牙龈出血，他咽下腥味，不知道为什么脑子突然一抽，开口就是另外一句话：“我上次撞到你……”

电话挂了。

嘟、嘟、嘟、嘟、嘟。

之后他们再无联系，Krist试过打电话过去，总被对方挂断。接着，菩提雅丧尸病毒爆发。受害人名单中，Singto排第一位。

“我知道你不喜欢我，你怕无法应对我的表白所以想远离我，”“军刀”在他家的第一天，他从丧尸头顶淋下热水给丧尸清洗，那时他在丧尸身后，眼眶红得要滴血，心里想着，“我不会锁着你的，Singto，你是你自己的主人，不应该被不喜欢的人锁着。”

那晚上他就解开了锁链，“军刀”安静地坐在床沿，双手放在膝盖上。

“你随时都可以走，但是一定要告诉我。走了之后，避开人多的地方，你现在这个鬼样子，没有人会尊敬你爱护你……”

Krist抱着头缓缓蹲在马路中间。手机没电了，他绝望了。

“如果想回来就回来吧……我就在这里，”他鼓起勇气去握“军刀”的手，“这样，你觉得可以吗？”

可以吗？不要讨厌我，在我认出你之后又要逃到别的地方去……你不要自卑，你不可怕，你是体体面面的丧尸先生……是你告诉我的啊，不管怎么样都不会失去信心！

Krist已经听不到任何声音了，他视野全部变成模糊的色块，天旋地转，他跌跌撞撞从马路中间往某个方向走。

远处一辆卡车疾驰而来。

“军刀”放在膝盖上的手突然回握住他。

他被一股大力往回拖，最后悄无声息地，落入一个僵硬的怀抱。

丧尸先生没有呼吸。

Singto抓着他的手竟然微微发抖。

“你回来啦，”Krist说，泣不成声，“你从菩提雅回来了吗？”

 

灶台上开着小火，烟雾袅袅进入吸油烟机。Singto缓缓地切菜、炒菜，Krist站在他身后，手里是收拾东西看到的，当年他撞倒Singto后拿错的本子。

“原来你是因为这个才迫不及待离开的吗，”Krist微笑着，“可是我也喜欢你啊。我很早之前就喜欢你了。你这个傻瓜。”

Singto的喉咙里冒出“嗬嗬嗬”的声音。

“这是在笑嘛。”Krist柔声道。他翻开本子。

那是Singto生前的日记本，密密麻麻记录着当年心事。倔强到死也要鹤立鸡群、吃尽苦头也必须站在队伍前方、受尽白眼也咬紧牙关乘风破浪……那些酸楚的、中二的、意气风发的、踌躇满志的，都在字迹中又浮现在Krist眼前。

而字里行间总是会出现一个名字，他的名字。

“他就像撩拨静夜的信号，让我坐立不安。我忍住偷偷看他的想法，严厉地教导他，对他说那些斥责的话，对他提各种要求。我怕他知道我的想法，又怕他这辈子都不知道我的满心喜欢。”

“你真的太会写了，”Krist红着个脸踢了Singto小腿一脚，“为什么当年不说出来？”

“隐藏在我的自负之下的是深深的自卑。我对他的暗恋过于盛大，盛大到我拼命想着如何变得更优秀，让他一天比一天更仰慕我。我爱死了他认真听我说话时的眼睛，看着那双眼睛的时候，我会讨厌从前不够耀眼的自己。所以我想尽办法克服缺点，我锻炼身体、参加辩论队、制作影片、绩点拿满，尽我所能地完美。”

Krist看到这里心疼地又踹了Singto一下。

“虽然我说着，无论到哪里，不管怎么样，我都会体体面面——但其实我漏掉了一个地方，那就是Krist面前。”

Krist的泪水滴到了纸上。

日记本的最后一页，写着：

“我时常会梦见一方小桌子，上面摆着一盆小多肉，还有一本诗集。周围人来人往，背书的声音特别嘈杂。”

“桌子配两把椅子，我和他面对面坐着，他念诗给我听。就在那里，就在当时，我爱上了Krist Perawat。”


End file.
